


Like water, we combine

by life_not_knife



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_not_knife/pseuds/life_not_knife
Summary: He tries the heavy metal handle and when it doesn’t give way, a large smirk encompasses his face – knowing where the man inside most likely resides at this moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by the gayodaejun performance of our dear Sekai. Of course, I am Kai (and kaisoo) biased, so poor Sehun doesn’t get even a shout out in this lol. Anyway, without further ado, please enjoy these 2000 words of pure smut!

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The pearly chiffon shirt blows in the soft autumn breeze as long, lean legs take exhausted steps towards the familiar door. He tries the heavy metal handle and when it doesn’t give way, a large smirk encompasses his face – knowing where the man inside most likely resides at this moment. As he lifts his head – fingers swiftly searching for the brass keys amongst his briefcase – he can see the tell-tale steam emitting from the side of the two storey house and he can hear the running water gushing down the plastic drainpipe that scales the stone exterior wall just around the corner.

Immediately, the fatigue from earlier washes away as the door is opened and then carefully locked behind him, smart dress shoes toed off and the light swish of his trouser bottoms against the tiled hallway floor creates an image of stealth. Jongin’s stomach pulls as tight as the grin on his face; he climbs the stairs as silently as possible, being careful to skip out the second to top step which he knows creates a loud creak of the polished, timber floorboards. His socked feet slide swiftly through the bathroom door, the wooden entrance making no sound that alerts the inhabitant of his presence and the joyful, childish glee that fills him is almost too much. He prepares himself for a loud and undignified squeak, his plan of scaring the older man beyond the partially frosted glass could be dangerous but it is too tempting for his juvenile self to pass up. He shuffles mutely around the corner, the elder’s strong, muscled back is facing him and the younger’s smirk only broadens. With deft fingers and a held breath he slides open the glass door quickly, shouting an immature ‘Boo!’ and bringing his hands to those broad shoulders.

Kyungsoo turns around at lightning speed and Jongin is taken aback when the scream doesn’t come, nor does the ruffled brow and anger stricken face he anticipated. Instead he feels a firm grip around his tie and faces an unrivalled smirk from those heart shaped lips. Jongin’s eyes widen fearfully; his feet slip and betray him as he is forcefully pulled forwards, stumbling into the shower tray and his nose stopping only inches away from Kyungsoo’s.

“What – ” He begins, but all he receives in return is a rough finger pressing against his own plump lips, signalling for him to stop talking before Kyungsoo’s wandering hands slide down his neck alongside the slip and slide of water that instantly saturates the once silken shirt, leaving in its wake: sculpted caramel muscles, covered only by a thin layer of nearly translucent ivory. Those insistent hands are then pulling him in by the nape, smashing their lips together as the water falls between the seam, sealing Kyungsoo’s super soft pillows against Jongin’s chapped and dry lips. The slick slide of their tongues contrasts to Jongin’s sodden trousers as they cling to thick, toned thighs and the socks on his feet slap upon the plastic shower tray as he presses closer into Kyungsoo, the water flowing evenly upon the both of them now; Jongin’s translucent shirt sticking to the shorter man’s bare chest like a second skin – a glue moulding them together as they press ever closer, trying to meld into one.

Hurried fingers are slithering from Jongin’s blonde locks and down, lower, to find their prize in the form of a tight, pert behind. Kyungsoo’s digits grasp the rounded globes and squeeze tightly until he feels the puff and exhale of Jongin’s breath as it hits his sensitive ear. Their hardness is trapped between them, tightly pushed together and with one more secure squeeze and Jongin’s languid roll of hips, Kyungsoo feels the impatience itching beneath his skin and soon enough his hands meet the cold and slick belt buckle in haste.

Jongin’s lavish lips move into a smirk against the older man’s pale column and he can feel how worked up his boyfriend is; he is more than happy to oblige in taking Kyungsoo right up against the shower wall. A click of his opened buckle reverberates off the tiles and dissolves into the sound of running water.

Kyungsoo is flushed and sodden. His hair plastered to his head in what should be an unattractive way but to Jongin looks just as amazing as always. Jongin’s eyes take in the small frown of concentration in those thick and furrowed brows as the older male wrestles with the silken shirt that begins sticking to itself like cling film as he slips more and more buttons open. The frustration is evident but instead of helping, Jongin finds his thumbs raising, pressing and smoothing as they push against the small wrinkles on his boyfriend’s forehead; he watches as the brunet’s face morphs back into a relaxed state. The fluorescent lighting of the bathroom is highly unflattering and somewhat dulling to the usual sharp colours, however, Jongin finds himself marvelling at how it reflects in wide, lust-blown irises. An insistent tug and the feel of warm palms on his bare shoulders are enough to bring him back from his daze, Kyungsoo’s roaming hands telling him that now is not the time to be romantic as he feels the fire sizzle through every blood cell once those familiar digits grasp at his hardened member. A loud moan exits his lips involuntarily and he pushes forward, knees bumping until he has the older male pinned against the wall. His fly is down, boxers tucked beneath his balls, his cock standing free and his shirt still half way down his biceps – clinging on and refusing to leave.

He doesn’t waste time in grasping the brunet’s thick thighs and pulling them around his waist. The water streams down on his shoulders now, the droplets running over clavicles and landing on Kyungsoo’s inner thigh. A cascade of droplets follow its path. A shudder runs down the elder’s spine as the cold tiles press into his back and the chilly droplets continue to spatter his delicate skin. Kyungsoo’s eyes roll back in his head at the feel of Jongin’s lithe digits entering his already loose hole (courtesy of the younger this morning) without warning.

He can feel Jongin is now at full hardness and the moment he had laid his eyes on the sinful sight of the blond’s slicked back hair; water running down the bridge of his nose, dripping off his angular chin and surging down to sharp collar bones and firm chest – Kyungsoo was instantly hard. Foreplay is something they can skip with Jongin looking like some greek god (the king of the sea, Kyungsoo knows his name – but right now it escapes him, and then washes away until it is no longer relevant) and even under the atrocious lighting, Jongin’s skin still glistens in a bronzed hue – but maybe Kyungsoo is just a little biased.

A hot, searing tongue is trailing his neck as light nibbles appear alongside it, fingers still thrusting deep, causing Kyungsoo’s back to arch in pleasure.

“J-Jongin…l-lube…now. Come on, I need you.” Kyungsoo pants out and then the nibbles cease. Two soft fingers are pressing against his lips (shush, those fingers say) and the younger is smirking sexily at him, tie still in place around his neck as it drips furiously upon the blonde’s erection.

A clatter of shampoo bottles, razors and shaving cream echoes in the small and steamy cubicle as Jongin fumbles hurriedly for the small tub of lube at the back – trying his best not to drop Kyungsoo in the process. Regardless of his efforts, Kyungsoo’s feet meet the floor anyway as Jongin finds it and applies a generous amount to his member. The elder’s palms splay out flat against the cold glass door, his feet separating in anticipation and bending slightly at his waist. The view from behind is exquisite, Jongin’s black dress pants still clinging to his firm behind and slim hips like they have been painted on. His muscled back ripples beneath the still adhering shirt as he sheaths himself inside of his boyfriend.

From there on out the room fills with loud pants, the showering of water still lashes heavily upon clammy skin. Kyungsoo’s hands slide against the glass and his fingertips curl as they search for purchase. His eyes are watching the droplets of water making their gentle journey down the pane of glass. Another thrust and a deep, guttural moan. He marvels as two droplets begin their race to the bottom. A deeper thrust, faster, animalistic. A growl. He loses focus on them for a moment, his breath fogging up the glass as his throat lets out a high pitched mewl. He’s close and so is Jongin. The pace increasing. The water droplets also picking up speed and growing in size as they pick up moisture on their trip. Hard. Furious. Hot. Sweaty. Friction. Right – there. And the two droplets collide to form one large watery pearl as Jongin releases inside his tight canal. His own white release painting the glass and dripping down in a slow and viscous fashion; a stark contrast to the fast slide of the droplet as it finally reaches the bottom and washes away into the drain.

Jongin’s hands find soft, supple hips as he coaxes his boyfriend to turn around. Their lips meet in a lazy kiss and he presses the brunet against the glass. A grimace makes its way across the elder’s face as he pulls back from the kiss.

“Eww, gross. Jongin! You just pushed me into my own cum.” Kyungsoo wriggles and tries to pull away but Jongin’s grip remains firm.

“That’s your payback for dragging me in here and ruining my favourite shirt. Also, these trousers are all stretched out at the bottom now.” Jongin whines.

“Do you actually realise how fucking handsome you look right now though?” Kyungsoo says as he moves forward and slides the stained door open.

He drags Jongin out by the hand to make him stand in front of the full length mirror (inwardly wincing at the slap of heavy fabric on the floor – it is going to create more than a mess.)

Jongin steps forward and he has to admit, he looks absolutely wrecked and satisfied. His ego inflates as he admires his defined abs and the toned muscles in his arms. Turning back around, he is about to bring the other back into his arms but instead feels a face full of fluffy towel.

“Come on, strip. You’re going to catch a cold otherwise.” Kyungsoo says as he grabs his own towel from the warm airing cupboard.

“Yes sir!” Jongin answers in a sultry voice and gives his trademark smirk and wink.

“Have you eaten yet?” The older skilfully ignores the flirtatious look but can’t help but bite his lip as Jongin strips down.

“Not yet” He supplies, hanging his sodden clothes over the top of the shower in an attempt to dry them a bit before they can be carried down to the washing machine.

“Come on then, I’ll make you something to eat. What do you fancy?” Kyungsoo asks gently as Jongin wraps the towel around his waist.

“Chicken” Is all Jongin supplies before Kyungsoo sighs with a small smile and drags him out of the bathroom.

“Of course you do.”

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Author's Note:**

> Something about this doesn’t sit with me but…meh. It’s late and this is as good as it’s going to get. I hope you liked it anyway. That Gayodaejun performance just KILLED me and I had to write out my feels.


End file.
